paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Just a Dream...
Hey guys, FlamingPup here! I just got this idea, and thought it'd be fun to write as a one-shot. It's First-person, in the perspective of everyone's favorite Eco pup! And now, without further ado... Story I was all alone...nobody could hear me...not even Ryder or the PAW Patrol...*A sigh is heard* I guess i'm on my own...I decided to start walking. *Small footsteps are heard* I couldn't hear anything but my own footsteps and breathing, which didn't help my current anxiety. I knew I was a brave pup, but...this was just too much for me to handle...I didn't even have my pup-pack with me, after all. I felt...vulnerable. Like something or someone could reach out, grab me, and take me away before I could so much as yelp! But, despite my fears, I kept walking...and walking...It felt like the darkness didn't have an end. What if the Kitten Catastrophe Crew attacked me? Or even worse... No. I had to banish those thoughts from my brain. My training would save me, no matter what. I had to count on it. I kept walking, being careful not to make too much noise. I wasn't even sure if there was anything out there, but I would've rather been safe than sorry. I kept walking for...what felt like hours...days even...Until I saw a figure... It looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't tell for sure. Still, I took a fighting stance. I wasn't taking any chances! I puffed up my chest, and tried to sound as intimidating as possible, "Who are you!?" No reply. I took a few small steps, then I asked again, "Who are you!?" Still no answer. I felt a twinge of fear, but I pushed it aside, took in a big breath, and shouted as loud as I could, "I'm not asking again! Who are you!?!?" I honestly wasn't expecting a reply, since the figure was silent the last two times. However, I was unpleasantly surprised by three, ice cold words that came from it's direction..."Your worst nightmare." That's when it happened. It charged me at blinding speed, and I had to close my eyes. When I opened them again, my eyes were assaulted with horrific images, the likes of which I couldn't even begin to describe. All I can say is that they were awful...Then, my ears were attacked by sounds of absolute torment; screams, gurgles, pleas for life...I couldn't take much more of this! The smell came next, and it was retched. I couldn't stand it, and fell to my knees. Then, It felt like my taste buds were being burned...it was so hot, I couldn't help but pant, and my eyes started watering. But the worst was yet to come... Pain...so much pain...At first, it felt like someone hit me in the back with a sledgehammer and broke my ribs...then, my legs felt like they were snapping underneath me...The pain was too much to bear...Finally, it felt like someone was stepping on my head...I used to last of my strength to cry out... "RYDER!!!" *Ryder rushes over to the poor pup Ryder: Uh oh, it happened again? Ryder! I...It was just a dream? *I blink a few times to make sure i'm really back in the Lookout* Ryder: A terrifying one, too, by the sounds of it! Yeah, It felt like I was in so much pain...my body couldn't have taken it! *I whimper* Ryder: Awwww...Come here Rocky...*He picks me up, and I feel a sense of security...safety, even.* It's a good thing that was just a dream... (Here, it sorta switches to normal conversation) Rocky: I know...It just felt so real...I'm glad it's over though... Ryder: Definitely. You're an important member of the PAW Patrol. Without you,we wouldn't be the same! Rocky: Thanks Ryder...*Starts to tear up, and hugs Ryder, while licking him* Ryder: You're welcome...*Hugs back* Ta-da! Big shoutout to EVERYONE who placed a guess. As I said, Animalpup got the winning guess, so s/he gets to give me name ideas for my nexy story until I pick one! Congratulations! I hope you enjoyed this story, and I'll see you in the next one. FlamingPup out!